Brondong
by bee18
Summary: Apa jadi nya kalau Kai pacaran dengan sehun si bocah 19 tahun. Pernikahan mendesak, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? bad summary...


**Brondong**

Pairing

.

Kim Kai (gs)

.

Oh sehun

.

And other

Author : WIN

.

Rate : T (maybe)

DLDR

.

RnR

1 of 2

Ini fict pertama aku. Masih jelek dan semoga kalian gak kecewa bacanya keke

Warn! genderswitch dan mengandung kata kata NC. TYPO(s)

.

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri

.

.

.

Wanita muda ini menghela nafas yang ke-entah keberapa kalinya. Kembali mengingat perkataan ibunya yang lagi-lagi mengenai masalah kapan dirinya menikah. Hell –kalian tau? Wanita ini masih baru saja merayakan ulang tahun nya yang ke 22. Tapi ibunya sudah mendesak menikah..

Bukan nya wanita ini bertampang jelek atau tidak laku sama sekali, namun masalahnya terletak pada kekasihnya sendiri. Kai-nama wanita ini- masih belum yakin dengan ke adaan mereka. Maksudnya ,bukan meragukan cinta kekasihnya tapi pada kondisi mental mereka.

Kai fine aja kalau saja kekasihnya itu sudah siap juga tentunya harus layak jadi suami kai. Siap dari segi fisik dan usia juga layak dengan materi yang cukup untuk mereka nantinya. Namun-

kai kembali menghela nafas.

Apa jadinya kalau kekasihmu anak laki laki berusia 19 tahun?

Wanita ini memijat keningnya pelan. Berdenyut nyeri. Sehun-kekasih kai- memang bukan anak anak yang ber-ekonomi sedikit yang artinya anak itu memang dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya merupakan pe-bisnis terkenal dan ibunya aktif di sosial.

Dan sehun belum bekerja dengan umurnya yang masih segitu. Oke, fasilitas nya berkecukupan dan kai tidak masalah jika seandainya kalau mereka menikah itu kai yang mencari nafkah terlebih dulu menungggu sehun matang dalam usia nya.

Kai merasa gajinya bekerja sebagai sekretaris CEO itu mencukupi.

Kai pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua sehun. Dan ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh ibu sehun. Dan letak masalahnya kembali pada orang tuanya. Orangtua kai memang belum tau dengan status putri mereka sekarang. –yang berpacaran dengan anak dibawah umur- dan pastinya ibunya akan menolak, begitulah pikiran kai saat ini.

Kai menghela nafas. Bingung sekali

Kai menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan kecil di samping nya.

"Mh, noona kenapa kau tidak tidur, hem?"

Uh-oh ini kekasih brondongnya.

Sehun memiringkan tubuh toplessnya dan memeluk wanita mungil di samping kirinya. Kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mereka masing masing.

"ani. Aku hanya susah tidur." Jawab kai sambil menggerak kan kepalanya untuk lebih merapat ke dada bidang berkulit putih pucat itu.

Yah—ini yang membuat kai dilanda kebingungan yang mendalam. Seharusnya masalah nya saat ini bisa lebih mudah urusannya kalau saja kai dan kekasihnya itu belum 'melakukan' hal yang diluar batas.

Tapi-

-lihat lah, sekarang mereka bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang di balik selimut mereka. Kai tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa dia takluk dengan pria -yang sayangnya masih dibawah umur ini- padahal tau sendiri resiko kedepannya akan seperti ini.

"wae? Apa kau banyak pikiran?"

sehun sedikit menoleh kebawah –kearah kai- dan mencium ubun ubun kekasih tercintanya ini. Sehun itu belum bekerja guys, jadi dirinya hanya memastikan kalau noona manis di pelukannya ini tidak tertekan dengan pekerjaan nya.

Sehun semula tak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada noona cantik nan manis ini. Bermula di sebuah halte, lalu beralih ke acara formal ayahnya dan terakhir di cafe.

Dari awal bertemu sehun sudah dibuat ketar ketir ingin mendapatkannya. Jangan salah, kai itu wanita berkulit tan seksi dengan wajah manis dan—apa kau tau? Bahkan sehun awalnya berjengit kaget saat tau kalau usia kai itu tiga tahun diatas umurnya.

"ani." Jika sudah begini sehun jadi curiga. Oh-kai kau tidak pandai berbohong eh?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Wajah manis nan cantik ini yang selalu membawa hawa tenang di hati sehun.

"ceritakanlah padaku noona, apapun masalahmu. Aku memang kurang tau kalau seandainya masalahmu terletak dipekerjaaan mu, tapi berbagilah..."

Ucap sehun dan mengelus pipi kai lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Mata kucing kai menatap hangat dan sayang pada sehun.

Inilah yang membuat kai menerima sehun jadi kekasihnya. Sehun itu pengertian dan entah kenapa walau di kata orang banyak sehun itu cuek juga bersikap dingin, namun kai merasa sehun itu bersikap hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"eomma..." dan kai tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari kekasihnya ini.

"..."

"eomma memaksa ku untuk segera menikah... Seperti yang pernah ku ceritakan, keluargaku terkhusus perempuan, dianjurkan sekali untuk menikah diusia produktif. Bahkan sepupuku sudah pada menikah di umur mereka yang ke-23 tahun. Dan eomma,..."

"apa kau tak yakin dengan ku?"

"mwo?"

"apa kau meragukan ku?"

"sehun maksudku.."

"..."

"aku takut kalau saja eomma tidak merestui kita." Sehun miris mendengar nya. Salahkan usianya yang terlalu muda jika saja memang benar dia mau menikah. Sehun yakin dengan kai dan meng-inginkan nya menjadi ibu anak anaknya kelak, dan karena itu pula sehun berani 'melakukan' hal di luar batas itu.

Tapi..

Bagaimana jadinya harapan sehun itu terwujud, kalau ibu kekasihnya tidak merestui. Sehun percaya, tidak seorang ibu pun yang membiarkan putrinya menikah dengan laki laki kurang usia dan lagi—tidak bekerja?

Sehun boleh saja menggunakan fasilitas dari orangtuanya. Mengingat orangtuanya begitu menyukai kim kai kekasihnya. Untung saja diusianya saat ini Sehun sudah akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Beruntunglah Sehun punya otak yang kelewat encer. Beberapakali loncat kelas membuatnya lebih cepat menyelesaikan pendidikan nya..

Tapi—ibu kai?

Sehun ikutan frustasi.

Sehun menatap lagi kai yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Ada gurat kecemasan dan sedih di mata bulat itu. Sehun merasa nyeri di dadanya.

Sehun sudah berpikir idenya ini cukup berhasil nantinya.

Tinggal mencobanya saja. Kai harus menikah dengan nya apapun yang terjadi.. /egois kau sehun\

"noona,.. apapun yang terjadi kau harus menikah denganku.."

CUP

Dan sehun mencium kekasihnya lembut. Memaksa dan menuntut. Sehun sudah memikirkan semua nya. Bagaimana ibu kai yang akhirnya tak bisa menolak. Kai hanya menerima semua sentuhan sehun. Pikiran nya sudah terlalu kalut walau hanya untuk sekedar menolak perlakuan sehun.

Dengan lambat sehun meraba tubuh telanjang kai. Punggung ini sehalus sutra dan merambat ke breast kai yang –ehm besar melihat tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping.

"unghhm..." kai melenguh. Bibir nya masih berpagutan dengan bibir tipis kekasihnya. Merasakan tangan sehun yang besar meremas breast nya.

Posisi mereka berubah. Sehun diatas tubuh telanjang kai sekarang. Mata sipit itu berkabut, bibirnya bengkak dan merah. Bahkan kai tidak percaya melihat tubuh sehun yang tinggi dan atletis itu. Bagaimana bisa anak belasan tahun seperti sehun bisa memiliki tubuh sebagus ini?

-uh kai, berhenti memikirkan hal itu.

"kau mencintaiku noona?" bisik lirih sehun di telinga kai. Mengecup kecil bagian cuping telinganya dan sesekali menggigitnya sayang.

Merasakan kai mengangguk sehun kembali menatapnya seduktif.

"kau yakin padaku kan?" lagi. Sehun mendekatkan tubuh telanjang mereka. Bisa sehun rasakan breast kai itu terasa lembut dan kenyal saat bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya yang keras. Memeluk kai, tangan nya mengelus punggung halus itu dan tangan yang satunya lagi merambat turun kebawah.

"aaghmm, aku yakin.. hunhh" seru kai saat merasakan lagi tangan sehun meremas butt berisi nya.

Oh—kai bisa dibuat kelimpungan oleh kekasihnya ini. Sehun itu bisa menaklukan wanita dewasa yang sekarang mendesah di bawah kungkungannya.

Great sehun. Belajar dimana eoh?/woohoo\

"aku tau cara untuk kita bisa direstui oleh ibumu.." ucap sehun. Menatap kai sayang. Menunduk lagi dan mengecup bibir merah kai namun dibalik selimut itu, sehun mencoba mengambil posisi. Melebarkan kaki kaki jenjang kai dan mengambil posisi di tengah.

Uh—sehun sebenarnya sudah horny sekali. Sebenarnya sehun itu bisa bersikap dewasa. Apalagi soal yang seperti ini. Kai bahkan mengakui nya sebagai sang namja. Kekeke

"hhmmh, ahpa hunhh..." desah kai. Bibir mereka masih berpagutan. Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya, dan dapat terlihat benang saliva di bibir mereka. Mengecup sekalii lagi bibir itu.

"membuatmu hamil..." kemudian sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh bawahnya pelan. Dan belum sempat mendengar kalimat protes dari kai, sehun sudah mendengar wanita seksi itu mendesis.

"sshhh... hunhh~~" dan sehun berhasil. Dari semua nada yang ada, sehun suka sekali mendengar nada manja kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini.

Sehun bergerak liar dengan bibir yang kembali berpagut. Tangan nya meremas breast kai pelan namun kai merasa cukup sakit disana. Sakit tapi nikmat... khe

"hunnh~~.."

Kai melingkaran tangan nya di kedua lengan sehun. Di bawah sana kai merasa nikmat yang membuncah. Membuatnya merasakan kupu kupu yang teramat banyak di perutnya. Meledak ledak dan rasanya manis melebihi madu.

Oh... orgasme pertama kai. Sehun berhenti, menatap pujaaan hatinya. Keringat ditubuh mereka. Aroma khas cairan itu begitu manis menyapa indera penciumannya.

Sehun mengecup hidung kai gemas. Kai tengah memeluk lengan nya. Dan- uh sehun tidak tahan untuk berlama lama seperti ini.

Cara yang sudah dipikirkan sehun adalah membuat kai hamil anaknya. Tentu saja dalam pikiran nya, kalau kai hamil pasti ibu kai tidak bisa menolak nya bukan? Ibu mana yang mau anaknya hamil diluar nikah?

Walau bajingan, tapi percayalah itu semua karena sehun begitu mencintai kekasihnya. Sangat

"bergeraklah hun.." pinta kai. Sadar kalau sehun menatapnya lama tanpa bergerak padahal kai merasakan ereksi kekasihnya itu masih begitu keras 'disana'.

"hum... kurasa kau tidak menolak ideku noona.." sehun menyeringai. Dan kembali 'melanjutkan nya'.

Siang yang terik. Tidak bisa dibilang siang juga karena ini masih pukul 10 pagi namun matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya.

Dua manusia berbeda gender ini masih bergelung di selimut tebal mereka. Tampaknya kegiatan 'dini hari' itu berlangsung lama sehingga membuatnya terlambat bangun..

Kai mengerjap kan mata. Menguap kecil dan bergerak untuk melepaskan tangan sehun di perutnya. Kegiatan beberapa jam yang lalu itu begitu menguras tenaga. Sehun memang susah untuk 'ditaklukan' dan berimbas kai yang lelah nya minta ampun.

Memunguti pakaian mereka dan beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah nya kai keluar dengan keadaan fresh dengan gaun selutut bermotif bunga. Tersenyum kecil melihat punggung kokoh kekasihnya yang tertidur telungkup.

'dasar anak kecil' pikir kai

Anak kecil yang dewasa kai?/keke\

Membuka gorden dan membuat sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Menerangi kamar nya yang berantakan. Kai berjalan mendekati sehun, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Plak

"bangun hun.."

Seru kai sambil menepuk butt sehun pelan. Ini sudah jam sepuluh dan seharusnya perut mereka di isi.

"hem.. bentaran sayang. Masih ngantuukk~~" ucap sehun dan berbalik. Memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk kai. Melesakkan wajahnya di perut datar kai.

"bukankah kau akan menjemput kyungsoo eonni? Cepatlah bangun!" seru kai lagi. Sehun mengatakan untuk mengingatkannya lagi mengenai sehun yang harus menjemput kakak iparnya itu di bandara.

Kai memang sudah sering berjumpa dengan anggota keluarga sehun. Dan respon mereka positif sekali. Tidak peduli dengan usia mereka. Toh dari luar atau katakan saja dari fisik, mereka cocok. Karena sehun terlihat dewasa ketimbang kai. Begitu kata eomma sehun.

Dan menurut kai bukan sehun yang terlihat dewasa, terlebih karena sehun itu tinggi disebabkan hormonnya itu, dan kai pendek dengan hanya mencapai dada sehun.

Dan sehun yang mau tak mau bangun. Berjalan malas ke kamar mandi dan kai yang geleng geleng kepala melihatnya.

TBC

Kekeke Gimana gimana? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan SeKai ini?

Last, Review juseyooo...~


End file.
